


tight fit

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hide and Seek, Teenage Dorks, Trapped In A Closet, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Hide and seek at the Okumura residence had sounded like a good idea at the time.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	tight fit

**Author's Note:**

> so i was digging through my old drafts for material to use for shuann week and came across this snippet. i vaaaaguely remember wanting to do something More with it, but it stands well enough on its own, i think.
> 
> enjoy!

Hide and seek at the Okumura residence had sounded like a good idea at the time, but now Akira was stuffed horizontally into a linen closet with Ann (you know, _Ann Takamaki,_ sweeter than a candy store and hotter than a Shinjuku heatwave, who was his _friend_ and nothing else) mashed against his front, and he was reconsidering the wisdom of that suggestion.

 _"Please_ stop moving," he was forced to beg after the third time Ann's thigh brushed over his crotch. Her lips were already mere centimeters from his earlobe, the tension in the sinuous press of her body making it impossible not to notice how fit she was. The closet was hot and stuffy enough as it was—if this kept up, she was going to _notice._

"Ugh," she whined, breathless enough that it was a fight not to take it out of context. "Sorry... I didn't think it would be this _tight."_

_Context._

"It looks bigger from the outside," he agreed—and so it had when they agreed to share this hiding spot instead of fighting over it.

(He probably would have given it up to her and kept looking, but she'd ushered him in and insisted they would both fit. Then she slipped on a fallen silk pillowcase, and down they both went. It was so tight that there was no way to stand back up without making a lot of noise, so here they were.)

She huffed (rush of hot breath, her lips catching on the skin of his neck, their chests shifting together) and squirmed again, which he _would_ have objected to if his mind hadn't just gone totally blank.

Then it turned out she was squirming so she could straddle him and push herself, uh, _up,_ until her chest was nearly brushing his nose, and his mind went _blanker_ somehow.

...And that was where she froze when footsteps creaked the floorboards just outside, instinctively ducking into him when the door creaked open, shedding literal and metaphorical light on their situation.

It was Haru.

When he'd adjusted to the light, she was looking at them, eyes wide and a hand held over her mouth.

"Oh! Oh my..."

Ann jolted back upright, which only served to reveal how disheveled and heat-flushed they'd gotten in their attempts to escape.

Akira floundered, but Haru saved him the trouble of figuring out what to say.

She ducked into a polite half-bow. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but... this is the _clean_ linens closet. Could I possibly ask you to move elsewhere?"

Suddenly he wished he'd said something.

"Yeah! Somewhere else!" Ann squeaked. He didn't have to look to know she was bright red. "We can do that! This! Hide somewhere else!"

 _That_ was not clear enough _at all._

Haru gave them an embarrassed smile. "Thank you." She turned to go, but didn't leave until she'd tossed them a quick, "Do enjoy yourselves!"

Akira sank back into the neatly folded stack of sheets behind him. They obligingly promised to swallow him up. "She thinks we're... you know..."

Still sitting on his stomach, Ann buried her face in her hands and whimpered.


End file.
